Educational Programming
by Commodore Norrington
Summary: How Tony Got Out of Trouble With Gibbs


**NCIS Special Ops Challenge #7**

"There's been a bomb threat!" a detached voice announced. "Evacuate the building immediately."

"What the –" Gibbs jumped to his feet, startled from sleep by the blaring alarm. He had, yet again, fallen asleep at his desk working a particularly difficult case. As he grabbed his weapon and a few other items, he finally took a moment to evaluate his surroundings.

There was no one to be seen. It was late; most agents had gone home. But where was his team? They should have been working diligently, or at least sleeping at their desks like him. The shock of being awakened was wearing off and he was beginning to get angry. He needed to find them immediately; he would not leave the building without them. One fourth of his question was answered as Kate came running into the bullpen.

"Gibbs! What's going on?"

"Don't know," he said shortly. He was irritable from worry, uncertainty, and lack of sleep. She, of course, sensed his tetchiness but was clueless as to why. Well-practiced in the art of avoiding Gibbs' moods, she said nothing about it.

"Shouldn't we...y'know...leave?" she prodded, wondering why he just stood there. He had proven time and again that his hearing, unlike his vision, was perfectly fine. So why wasn't he heeding the strange mechanical voice that continued to proclaim its dire message?

"Where's DiNozzo?" he barked.

"I have no idea," she said curiously.

"I'm not leaving without my team," he growled.

"Gibbs, I'm sure they're fine. Probably outside, wondering where we are."

"I am not leaving this building without my team," he repeated stubbornly, emphasizing every word.

Kate gave a frustrated noise somewhere between a grunt and a sigh. "Gibbs! If we don't leave now..." She trailed off, realizing she didn't know what might happen. She suddenly became curious about the source of the announcement. It didn't sound quite like the usual PAs that came over the intercom, but it did sound vaguely familiar. Where had she heard that voice before?

Gibbs appeared to be having some of the same thoughts. He was glancing inquisitively around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Lemonade, anyone?" a new voice broke in. Kate rolled her eyes. Leave it to DiNozzo to be thinking about food at a time like this.

"DiNozzo, where have you been?" Gibbs asked, annoyed, not stopping in his search for the warning.

"Getting some chow," Tony explained, wondering what was happening. He heard the voice and realized what must be going through their heads. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gibbs beat him to the punch.

Moving swiftly to Tony's desk, he greatly resembled a hawk swooping down on its prey. Scanning the screen quickly, he turned slowly and glared at Tony. Tony, for his part, was spinning his mind's wheels, trying to figure out a way out of this predicament.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs snarled just above a whisper. "What is this?"

"Ah," Tony stalled, shifting his weight nervously. "That...would be...the latest video game. It's educational," he added hastily, attempting to erase the deadly look on Gibbs' face. "It teaches...urban assault...and...stuff."

"What is it doing on your work computer? While you're _supposed_ to be working a case?" Gibbs face and voice had not changed a whit.

"Testing a new theory," Tony replied quickly, his mind working faster now. "I thought the guy might have used mass hysteria to create a diversion..."

To anyone who didn't know him, Gibbs face would not have appeared to change at all. But to Tony and a very surprised Kate, the tiniest crack in his tough façade meant plenty.

"Good work, DiNozzo," he said. It was amazing how he could use exactly the same voice to convey two completely different messages.

"Really?" Tony's voice cracked with disbelief. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "I mean, thanks, boss."

"Keep working that angle," Gibbs ordered, returning to business. "Kate, where're the records?"

Kate grabbed the files from her desk and handed them to Gibbs without a word. Smiling grimly, he took them and started typing feverishly. Tony was the only one, as usual, with no sense of work ethic. Grinning widely, still on a high from Gibbs' compliment, he looked around at the two workaholics. _They needed to relax_, he thought. _They need refreshment_.

"Does anyone want more lemonade?"


End file.
